Love
by Beywriter
Summary: Kai thinks about his new lovers death and spirals down into depression
1. I knever knew

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Love

_I__ Never Kne__w_

_"__I never knew until the end,  
__that I had you as a friend"._  
Kai murmured those words hundreds of times that day, oblivious to the fact the others were crowding him, worried about his mental psyche_._

_I never knew you held a place in my heart,  
until I was all alone in the dark._  
Only when Ray was on his deathbed did Kai properly realize his feelings for the raven haired boy.

_I never knew how sweet your kisses were,__until I would look back but now it's all a blur.  
_Surprising to Kai before the boy passed on, he returned his feelings and Kai planted a kiss on the dead boys lips.

_I never knew how close you'd hold me  
now that I realized how the world is cold and lonely.  
_Kai stopped Beyblading altogether, he held Driger in his right hand as it brought back happy memories, memories of the good times and memories of the bad times, he sat there and wept a lonely tear, his face paint was smudged, his hair and clothes messy.Kai felt like he had fallen, fallen into an abyss of loneliness, dark and cold.

_  
I never knew you were my one true love  
until I looked up and you were gone._  
On those clear nights Kai would lie in Tyson's yard and look up, look up to the stars where Ray looked down on him with a sad face.  
He looked up to the stars where he knew Ray was, he looked up to see comfort but got none.  
Sometimes he heard noises around him, he looked around but not seeing what he expected.  
Ray has gone to a place where Kai cannot follow, he tried suicide but was too scared so he cried.

_Author notes_

_Beywriter: Thanks for reading  
Tyson: Most of the credit isn't to Beywriter but to __**dark-phoenix-loves-kai **__for writing this poem.__**  
**__Max: You can find her profile in Beywriter's favourite Author list  
Kenny: Please review, its a crime not to and plus it only takes a moment_


	2. Sitting in the Cemetery

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Love

_S__itting in the Cemeter__y _

_Sitting in the cemetery  
all alone  
Forever broken  
without a home_  
His world had collapsed in, he stood staring at the grave of his lover, the coldness of the air bit at his skin, he was half starved.

_No family  
No friends  
I was by myself  
with no one in the end_  
All that Kai cared about was lying in the ground in a wooden box, he had left the others a few months after Ray's death.

_What we experienced was all new  
Everything I had  
I gave it all to you_  
That moment plagued his mind when he came out to Ray, the moment when Ray returned his feelings.  
The moment his lover was taken away from him.

_Now here I am two years later  
standing in front of a tombstone  
of someone with a deceiving nature  
_Ray had managed to deceive himself and the others of his love for the Russian until his last dying breath where his secret crush came out to him and where he too admitted his love to the boy before leaving this World.

_We had so many problems when we first got together  
Everyone talked about us  
but they didn't matter_  
When they first both met they kept their distance but as time progressed, they came closer and eventually fell for each other but kept the secret close with fear of rejection constantly on their minds.

_You cheated and lied  
Telling me you would always be true  
and then you'd hide  
_A new emotion flashed through his body, anger.  
He suddenly blamed his lover's death on Cowardice, his last words were lies!  
Ray said he'd always be there for him but yet he stood alone in the cold dark graveyard.

_You coward!  
You used me  
but now that you're gone I can move forward._  
Kai knew living the past was killing him but he would greatly accept death but he knew he had to move on from the past an live in the present, two years had gone by and deep down he knew Ray wouldn't like it.

_That's why I'm here  
To say goodbye  
and to say that you were the source of my fear.  
_Kai suddenly reached a conclusion, right here and now he'd say his final goodbye and try to move on but not forget his first true love.

_Cold and lonely  
I am but a figure  
Sitting in the Cemetary._  
Kai put his hands on the cold marble, closed his eyes and prayed for his long lost love, he said his goodbye and turned to leave, the wind picked up and the wind called out a name as it rushed through the graveyard, it called it once before sinking back down to a gentle breeze, the wind spoke:  
"Kai".

Author notes

Beywriter: Again, like the last chapter I only wrote the lines in normal Times New Roman.  
_**Dark-phoenix-loves-kai **__deserves most credit as without those poems this story wouldn't exist.  
__**Dark-phoenix-loves-kai **__gave her permission for me to do this, the poems are on her profile where you can find in my favourite Author list.  
Please review, it doesn't take long and its a crime not to._


End file.
